From Friends To Brothers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Red Alert wishes he and Soundwave were brothers, but is afraid Soundwave doesn't see him as a brother. Can his best friend prove him otherwise? :) Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

**From Friends To Brothers**

Camilla was working on identifying a soil sample that her boss had sent her when she heard a frustrated groan that made her jump and turn to see Soundwave leaning against the wall, looking frustrated. Perceptor noticed too. "Soundwave? What's wrong?" He asked.

The former 'Con looked at them. "It's Red Alert," he said. "For some reason, he's been avoiding me."

That surprised the two of them. "Did you two have an argument?" Camilla asked gently.

"No," Soundwave replied. "I don't know why he would be avoiding me. Just now, he snuck out of the base."

Perceptor looked worried. "Did someone say something to him?" He asked, remembering that there were occasions when some idiot human would say something hurtful to the paranoid bot.

"I doubt it," Camilla said. "The officials haven't come for a meeting for about two months now and Agent Fowler hasn't let any of the rude ones return."

"Then why would Red Alert be avoiding me?" Soundwave asked.

The young woman looked thoughtful. "Well, we know Red Alert can get shy at times," she said. "Perhaps there's something he'd like, but he's too embarrassed to voice it."

"Which would lead to him being shy and avoiding someone," Perceptor said. "If he's avoiding Soundwave, there must be something he wants. Perhaps more tickles?"

"But he knows he can ask for those anytime," Soundwave said.

Camilla thought for a moment and it hit her. "Maybe...it's something family wise," she said. "The other day, my nephew came up to me and asked me what I thought about Miko, Jack, and Raf calling me their aunt and he looked very nervous about it, as did the other three."

Perceptor and Soundwave looked at her in surprise, but chuckled. "What happened?" Perceptor asked curiously.

Camilla smiled. "I told the kids I was honored that they say me as an aunt and I was more than happy to call them my nephews and niece," she said before looking at Soundwave. "You and Red Alert act like brothers a lot. Perhaps he thinks of you as a brother but is worried you don't feel the same way."

He nodded. "I need to find him," he said and headed out. Perceptor looked at Camilla with a smile.

"I think those two just might become brothers before the day is done," he said.

She nodded. "I think you're right," she said with a smile before returning to her work with the scientist beside her.

Meanwhile, Red Alert had returned and Soundwave had gone to speak with him, but the paranoid bot quickly moved away, not giving him a chance to talk. This frustrated Soundwave further and he sighed, wondering what to do.

Ravage came out and let out a questioning purr and Lazerbeak chirped to the cat before both decided to go find Red Alert and get him to talk. Their master was upset and they were determined to help him. The two took off with Ravage catching Red Alert's scent and following it to his quarters.

* * *

Red Alert sighed softly. He hated that he was avoiding his best friend, but he was scared too. Sitting on his berth, he sighed again before hearing a scratching sound at his door. Getting up, he opened it to find Ravage and Lazerbeak outside his door and he smiled at them. "Hello," he said, letting them in.

Ravage wound around Red Alert's legs, purring and rubbing his head against the paranoid bot's thigh. Chuckling as it tickled a little, Red Alert gently petted the panther while feeling Lazerbeak land on his left shoulder and chirped softly, rubbing his head against the side of Red Alert's head. Reaching up with his free hand, the Autobot petted the smaller Cybertronian, who chirped happily. "What are you two up to?" He asked them.

Ravage let out a meow and gently took Red Alert's hand in his mouth, gently tugging, making him chuckle. "Do you two want to join me outside?" He asked. "I was about to go to the top of the butte."

Nodding, they followed him outside, but when they got there, the two cassettes nudged their friend, looking curious and looking back at the base. Lazerbeak transmitted some footage of Soundwave talking to Camilla and Perceptor for Red Alert to see and then looked at the paranoid bot, chirping in question.

The red-and-white Autobot put two and two together, seeing these two wanted him to say what had been bothering him and why he was avoiding Soundwave. "It's nothing," he said softly, still petting them.

But the two weren't going to take that for an answer and nodded to each other, gently knocking him down and making him cry out in surprise before he began giggling as Lazerbeak landed on his shoulder again and began nuzzling his head into the paranoid bot's neck, switching from shoulder to shoulder.

This caused Red Alert to giggle and squirm while Ravage nuzzled the red-and-white bot's face and began pawing the bot's sensitive sides and stomach, making the bot squeal and try to get away from him, but the two were persistent.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" He protested, but the two didn't let up, looking amused that they were making him become a puddle of giggles and laughter.

Finally, Red Alert couldn't keep quiet anymore. "ALRIHIHIHIHIGHT! ALRIHIHIHIHIHIGHT! I'LL TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALK!" He laughed out.

Ravage and Lazerbeak smirked, but let up. The cat sat beside the paranoid bot while the bird rested on one of Red Alert's shoulders. The bot resumed petting them, making the panther purr and the bird chirp happily. It was quiet for a moment until the two pounced on him again, nuzzling his neck to make him squeak and giggle.

"Ihihihihihihihihihihi wihihihihihihihish Soundwahahahahahahahave wahahahahahas my brohohohohohother!" Red Alert blurted out through his giggles, making the two stop tickling him and look at him in surprise. He nodded. "I really wish he was," he said.

Soundwave, who had followed them, paused in shock. This was the reason his friend had been avoiding him? He realized that Camilla was right and now walked up to them. "Red Alert?" He called softly.

The paranoid bot turned sharply in surprise as he faced the former silent 'Con and realized he had heard everything. Red Alert's face literally began glowing from how hard he was blushing. "S-Soundwave!" He exclaimed in surprise. "I...uh...I...,"

He couldn't stop stammering and tried to run, but Soundwave unleashed his tentacles and moved quickly, catching the paranoid bot in his tentacles, which wrapped around the bot gently like a hug as he was gently dragged back to the former 'Con, who wrapped his arms around him in a firm, yet gentle, hug.

It was quiet for a moment before Soundwave spoke. "Red Alert, do you really see me as a brother?" He asked his friend softly.

The paranoid bot didn't reply right away, but eventually nodded. "Yes," he said softly.

Soundwave tightened his hug on him. "Why were you afraid to tell me?" He asked gently.

Red Alert looked down, but a gentle, clawed hand tilted his chin back up before the same hand reached up and began rubbing the red horns gently, making the bot melt into the hug and calm down. A moment later, he began to speak.

"I...I was afraid you...wouldn't see me as a brother," he admitted. "I...I was scared...you would...,"

He trailed off, but Soundwave got the gist of it. "You were afraid I would reject you if you told me that you wanted me to be your brother?" He asked gently, to which Red Alert nodded. "Oh, Red Alert. I wouldn't do that."

The former 'Con held his friend in a comforting hug. "You know, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have as my brother," he admitted.

The paranoid bot looked up at him. "You...You really mean that?" He asked.

Soundwave nodded and smiled. "You're like a brother to me, Red," he said. "Even Lazerbeak and Ravage think of you like an uncle."

Ravage gave a purr of agreement and Lazerbeak chirped in agreement too, making both their master and Red Alert smile. Soundwave looked at his friend. "If you want, we can form a sibling bond," he said.

The paranoid bot looked surprised, but nodded after a moment. "I'd like that," he admitted shyly.

Smiling, the former 'Con held his friend in a hug as blue lights emanated from where their sparks were and washed over them. It was a different sensation, but a moment later, Soundwave sent a wave of brotherly love through the bond and Red Alert gasped slightly, indicating that he had felt it and he shyly did the same, making his new brother chuckle and hug him again. "It's official, Red," he said. "You're my brother."

Red Alert smiled happily at that, but then saw Soundwave look mischievous. "As as your new brother, it's my job to give you a bunch of tickles and comfort," he said as his tentacles moved towards the paranoid bot's knees and sides, tickling him there.

Giggling and laughing, Red Alert couldn't stand upright as his legs gave out and Soundwave kneeled down on the ground, pinning his brother down and tickling him, his clawed hands undoing the red-and-white stomach armor and tickling the exposed protoform, making his brother squeal cutely.

Chuckling, Soundwave looked over at his two cassettes. "Ravage. Lazerbeak, come give your new uncle a welcome," he said.

They didn't need to be told twice and they moved closer, nuzzling Red Alert's neck, making his laughter grow as Soundwave's tentacles tickled his other tickle spots and his hands continued tickling his stomach.

This went on for a bit until Soundwave saw Red Alert had had enough and stopped. Ravage and Lazerbeak also stopped, seeing their new uncle was getting tired. Ravage purred and rubbed his head against the red-and-white bot's shoulder while Lazerbeak chirped and nuzzled his head against Red Alert's head.

Chuckling weakly, he petted them before reaching up to Soundwave, who helped him up and held him in a comforting hug. "I'm here, brother," he said softly.

"Thank you, brother," Red Alert said softly, drawing comfort from not only the former silent 'Con, but also the two cassettes, who were happy that their master now had a brother and that they had a new uncle.

As for Soundwave and Red Alert, both were happy to officially be brothers.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
